


Amor Fati

by HiHassy, MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rape, Violence, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiHassy/pseuds/HiHassy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: Grindelwald统治下建造了一个完美的乌托邦世界。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Amor Fati
> 
> 作者 @怎么说也要来一杯（@HiHassy） @MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
> 
> 分级 E
> 
> 警告 乌托邦AU PWP 性瘾警告 黑化利益化警告 三观崩坏 角色重塑 Hurt but never comfort bitch Violence Non-con 言语侮辱
> 
> 作者的话 联文。  
> 被雷到一律不负责，谢谢。  
> 趁着她还在睡觉，悄悄地表白一下杯杯宝贝<3

“我将一直保持孤独，但是这真是一个差别，一个美妙的差别，去选择我所做的事情。命运之爱——选择你的命运，热爱你的命运。”

 

 

Chapter-1

 

 

每个周一都是英国政客们最为紧张的时刻，他们会在曾经一无所知的魔法部里进行一场推行新条例的协商议会，而另一边与这些普通人争论不休的就是他们前两年才有所了解的巫师群体。

并且从这群高傲巫师们的只言片语中他们才逐渐得知，在魔法世界里普通人被称为麻瓜。带着鄙夷和嘲讽的称谓。

从麻瓜们意识到世界上真的有魔法的存在到被巫师们推翻现有统治也不过才短短两年。耗费大量人力去设计去控制的武器和军队终究比不过巫师们随身携带的一根魔杖。

麻瓜政府投降以后，他们听说巫师们之所以要去打破数百年来与普通人维持的平静是因为忌惮麻瓜的科技创新和大型武器。

想想也还真是有些可笑。

好在麻瓜政府结束了统治，投诚的政客们也依然可以为了新政府的建设而在相关部门进行工作。这个人来人往的地方被叫做联合议会厅，主要负责提交、审议、复核、推行政府新规定，除此之外还有一个麻瓜们不能入职的神秘部门——傲罗监察部——传闻里说这个地方就是负责秘密处决、肃清“不听话”的麻瓜和巫师的。而这个地方曾经是英国的魔法部，不少过去为了守护和平的傲罗都加入了清剿行动，目的不过是为了让大家闭嘴、听话。

伟大的黑巫师Grindelwald早早就预见了他会取得最终的胜利，他的信徒遍布全球，成为了美丽新世界的领袖。大战结束以后，他统一了整个欧洲，这其中并没有明显区分出巫师或是麻瓜。他在开战之际就挑明了决心，为了更伟大的利益。而要是有人想要破坏他的计划，后果就会像那个白巫师一样。

谁都不知道战争结束以后同样伟大的Dumbledore去了哪里，但他人无暇顾及这位善良教授的安危，他们每一个孤单的个体都是被Grindelwald推向了海中的浮木，手无寸铁置身汪洋，稍有不慎就死无全尸，魂飞魄散。

当然，每天战战兢兢活下去的不只是麻瓜，所有人都清楚的知道，这样的日子已经持续两年了，未来还将一直延续下去。

Andy是最近才入职议会厅的一个年轻麻瓜，他死死盯着挥舞着魔杖口沫横飞咄咄逼人的巫师们，心里很是气愤，于是用厚重的平民规约书挡在自己面前，悄声对身旁的老先生说：“上帝啊，这不公平，他们太得寸进尺了，他们居然想改变我们的教育模式，什么叫平民阶层只要会识字就可以了！还有所谓的新语又是什么？！”

Grindelwald为已经统一的欧洲政府规划了新的等级制度，大不列颠地区自然也不例外——纯血巫师和黑巫师理所当然的是社会顶端的那一小部分，阶级往下是混血巫师以及在麻瓜社会有所作为的名门贵族，最后剩下的就是无地位无魔法天赋的平民。不过平民中也分三六九等，就比如巫师中的哑炮并不属于这一范围，这种划分的目的主要还是针对普通的麻瓜群体。

老绅士吹了吹自己的白胡子，拉住Andy因为愤怒而要挥高的双手，“嘘——你还年轻，不要急于出头。你看那边——”

Andy顺着身旁人的视线往右前方看了看，有一个平民议员丝毫不畏惧巫师们的魔杖，他站了起来，伸出手指着对面座位上那群气定神闲的巫师，“这是你们的阴谋！阴谋！我知道你们想做什么，你们根本就不想要与我们和平相处，所谓的平等只是骗人的！你们……”他话还没得及说完，就兀地晕倒在了地上，会议厅四周难得为了春天而打开的木窗全都用力往前一拍，再突兀地牢牢关上了。

全场安静下来，先前还在争论不休的巫师和平民齐齐向坐在最中央的男人鞠躬致歉。

坐在首席的男人站了起来，他说了今天的第一句话，他说：“我不是来坐在这里看你们吵架的，如果没想好合理的解决方案，那就不要出现在我面前。”男人的语气很平静，他看起来根本就没有生气，只是带着特权者对普通阶层的蔑视。

Andy看着这一幕吓得瞪大眼睛，他太年轻了，他甚至都没有系统地了解过麻瓜快速且懦弱屈服的原因。意气风发的男人双腿开始颤抖，他吞了吞嘴里因为紧张分泌的口水，对旁边的绅士说了声谢谢。

年长的议员挑了挑嘴角，用眼睛瞥了眼已经准备要离场的厅长，假装不经意地对身边的年轻人说：“别得罪他，他喜欢听话的下属。”他看了看自己的日程本又对Andy说：“尤其是在今天。”

Andy也下意识地看了眼自己的日程本，“三月二十号？”

“准确地说，是每个月的二十号。”

“为什么？”

“他会在每个月的这一天处决掉一个麻瓜。”老议员指了指和他坐在一排的麻瓜议员们，“没有任何理由的。如果对这种委屈感到气愤的话，那倒在他魔杖下的人指不定就是我们自己。”

年轻男人听着对方的话，不可置信地看向在人群簇拥下疾步离开的联合议会厅厅长，那是个英俊却过分冷漠的男人，他的魔杖只是随意地持在手中，整齐精致的黑色西装完美地衬托着他高大的身躯。他仰着头不对任何一个人露出微笑，但这不影响他本身具有的迷人魅力。

Andy难以想象就是这样一个会被女人们疯狂迷恋的男人正在一步步地改变着他们的世界，让他们逐渐变成不敢反抗、软弱无能的愚民。

“Theseus Scamander.”Andy小声地念叨着男人的名字。

老议员看了Andy一眼，无声地笑了笑。

其实Theseus会在这一天里变得喜怒无常在联合议会厅里已经不算是一个秘密了。更准确地说，他并不是想要杀人，只是单纯的心情不太好而已。如果这时候正好有人撞上他的枪口，也只能说是活该。

没人会谴责他什么，这是Theseus身为上位者的特权。

Theseus走出会议室后便把魔杖重新收回了西装里，他昨晚做了一个噩梦，因此导致一整天都心绪不宁，可事实上从梦中惊醒的那一刻他就忘记了先前是因为什么缘故才断送美梦的了，他没必要去为不合现实的东西花大量时间进行思考。他抬起手揉了揉眉心，想要缓解心中压抑疲惫的情绪。

Theseus不介意在人前露出毫无防备的一面，毕竟没人会冒险来攻击他，也没人能够击倒他，他站在这样的高度上，应当具有这样的自信。这就好比一个站在金字塔顶端的成功领袖，下位者也许会发现他的软肋，并企图以此来击溃他；可等这群人努力攀爬上那个高度并且想要与他决战的时候，Theseus的实力又会远远地超过了他们的想象。

在如今的体制下，反抗者也永远不可能打败Theseus的。

远在德意志总部的Grindelwald早就预见到了这一点，这也是Theseus备受他信赖的原因。

“厅长，今天下午的时间我已经帮您全部空出来了，晚上的话需要到老公爵的会馆参加宴会。”秘书留出半步的空隙紧紧跟在他的身后，悬在空中的笔记本和羽毛笔还在不停地做着记录，又问道：“是否需要我去麻瓜的花店里买束花？”

“嗯，下午两点送到墓地就可以了。”Theseus说这句话时头也没回，“就送红玫瑰吧。”

秘书觉得去墓地探望故人送玫瑰不妥，尤其是颜色如血的暗红，但他想了想还是没有说出口。

没有人愿意在这种情形下以身犯险。

-

Theseus因为一些关于推行麻瓜新禁令的问题而耽误了下午的时间，等他移形换影出现在墓地的时候，沾着水珠的玫瑰花已经在墓地中央诡异地绽放开来。他匆匆走上前，整理了一下自己被弄乱的领带和袖口，看着墓碑上挤出大大微笑的雀斑男孩儿，一本正经地打起招呼，“Hi，好久不见。”

魔法照片中的男孩儿是他的弟弟Newton Artemis Fido Scamander——男孩儿大概是十六七岁的样子，一开始是低着头的，不知道镜头后的人朝他说了什么，他洁白的牙齿轻轻咬着下嘴唇露出害羞的微笑，最后他慢慢抬起脑袋，露出了明亮干净的眼睛。

Theseus把手抚上沾了不少灰尘的照片，开始用手指在图像上进行擦拭。他的动作温柔极了，带着旁人都能看出来的那种不属于亲情的思念。

之后Theseus没有再开口说过什么，他施了一个魔咒，弟弟的墓碑彻底清理干净了。之后又安静地在旁边的石台上坐下，他沉默着，不知道该说些什么。

弟弟离开的时候还在恨他，Artemis对他现在的人生一定不感兴趣。

“你，还会回来吗？”

男人朝着相片中的年轻男孩儿挤出一个笑。

最后一次见面的时候，他们是因为政见不同而分道扬镳的，Theseus选择了黑魔王，而Newt还是坚持站在白巫师的那一边。事实上，Theseus在决战初期的选择倒戈也是在多数人的意料之外，也在少数人的意料之中。意料之外是因为在大众眼里他是巫师界的战争英雄，也是正义的象征，怎么可能会选择站在黑魔王那边；而意料之中则是因为熟悉Theseus的人都知道他其实是个极端冷漠的利己主义，他看待事物无关对错只计算利益。所以他最后选择Grindelwald似乎也是合情合理的。

Newt并没有为他的选择做出过任何阻拦，弟弟太了解他了，深知他做出的决定根本不会受到外界的影响，他向来坚定信念遵从本心。但Theseus记得那天清晨下了很大的雨，他和Artemis都没有施避水咒，他们狼狈地站在路中央与彼此对视。比起兄弟，他们眼神交织的模样看起来更像是难舍难分的情人。

Theseus早就忘记了当初分别和Artemis到底说了什么，只是他对自己尝试挽留Newt的事情还有些印象，但是弟弟向来就十分倔强，那个时候应该也只是挥开他的手留给了他一个瘦削的背影。

连同着让他忘记的还有与弟弟准确的分别时间，只记得那是个可笑的雨天。他对日期还存留一些记忆，具体哪个月什么季节早就忘得一干二净。因此，每个月的二十号都被他当作了Newt Scamander的忌日，就好像他不记得Newt喜欢什么花，所以每次来看弟弟他都会让秘书买上不同的花。

然而实际上，他并不确定Newt到底有没有死亡，毕竟他派出去的人都没有找到弟弟的尸首。Newt只是失踪了，关于这一点Theseus是知道的。

可他不想再被这个忤逆自己的年轻男人所牵绊了。

“我宁愿你已经死了。”

Theseus冷笑着扯掉了墓碑前最漂亮的那朵玫瑰。

他站起来，没有再多做停留，忆起往事多少会让他有些不悦。

返回议会厅时，他突然想起来去年采访他的巫师日报上有一个非常私人的问题——

“失去爱人和家人的你，是否因为现在获得的成功无人分享而感到寂寞？”Leta死了，Newt失踪了，过往的所谓好友也倒在了利益之下，被残酷的碾碎，所有的一切让他现在看起来好像一个孑然一身的可怜人。

Theseus还没来得及想起问题的答案，就被秘书催促着回家换上礼服前往Bruce公爵的宴会了。

说是宴会，其实不过是Bruce为了给自己的卖淫会馆拉拢生意而定期举办的淫乱派对罢了，公爵很少会邀请Theseus, 但是真的邀请了他也没有办法进行推脱。Theseus对这种贵族们的下流游戏兴趣不大，虽说他本身是具有强烈的性欲的，但他的洁癖和自律不允许他对着那些可以肆意乱交的娼妓们产生热情。

性爱只是上层阶级才有权力去做的事情，外面悬挂的电幕以及书本里滚动的印刷文字都在压抑麻瓜最基本的情感和需求，新生一代接受程度比老一辈通过革命进入社会的要好太多了；Theseus眯着眼睛望到了街上一名混血年轻女巫师，她刚刚应该从青年班回来，细瘦的腰肢紧紧地缠上了一条支持禁欲的黑丝带，有趣。

在这种宴会上，他通常都只是在里面随意地寒暄几句，便叫上固定的情夫回到公爵专门留给他的豪华卧室里。作为一个管控国家的统治者，他不可能一点面子都不留给这些还残存着些声望的贵族们，贵族们有求于他，但他稳固动荡的政局也需要贵族们的支持。

所以每一次和这些富有的流氓一起碰杯讨论政治、天气、性奴时，其实Theseus的脑子里都在想什么时候会有人提出“废除贵族制度”或者是“把这些具有一定威慑力的公爵伯爵斩草除根”的提议。如果真的有那么一天，到时候他一定不会吝啬自己的掌声和支持，要是有人反对，他一定会把那些抗议者一并诛杀。身处上位，就该拼命抓住时机。

但今天他显然没有这样的好运，当他搂着自己情夫准备离开的时候，有几个眼熟的流氓叫住了他。忘了说，他是个同性恋，但没人能诟病这件事，这让他看起来更加迷人。

“Theseus！”

“Scamander厅长！”

“嘿，好久不见了啊。”

Theseus松开搂着自己漂亮情夫的手，敛住厌烦的表情回头对那几个黑巫师露出示好的笑容。比起愚蠢贪婪的贵族，他更加讨厌这群心术不正无恶不作的黑巫师。

他举着手里的酒杯，走过去与这群衣冠不整的人寒暄，“最近过得还好吗？”

黑巫师们身边散发出的淫靡骚味让Theseus有些反胃，这群人一般来说不会在这个时候放过他，他们嫉妒着Theseus的地位和特权，但是却又没有办法到达他的高度，自然会想尽办法来恶心他。

他们说着过得不错，顺便就把一个像狗一样趴在地上的性奴往他面前踹了踹，那个男人浑身赤裸，玩弄到泛红的肌肤，细嫩的肌肤上全是暧昧不清的掐痕指痕，屁眼里含着粗大的假阳具就径直地朝他慢慢爬过来。

他看起来就像是一只摇着尾巴求操的母狗。

戴着项圈的性奴边爬还边发出诱人的叫声，恨不得当场就有人直接操进去很好的满足他似的。

Theseus假装无意地往身后看了看，跟着他的助理直接勃起了。

真恶心。

男人抑制住想要从西服掏出丝巾来擦手的冲动，他不想在这群人面前显露出太多的不安。

巫师们见他站在原地没有丝毫反应，有些不爽，抓着地上那个性奴的脑袋就往Theseus的裤裆上蹭，“嘿，Newby你不是想离开这里了吗？现在可是个好机会，把我们的Scamander厅长伺候好了，你就可以安心享福了。”

Theseus嫌弃地往后退了半步，这些人又推搡着Newby往他下身贴近。被叫做Newby的男人一直不肯把头乖乖抬起来，也不愿主动服侍他，强硬的偏过一边的脑袋不为所动，失了面子的黑巫师们愤怒地打了这个不听话的男人几个巴掌，Theseus这才忍不住微微垂下眼眸打量这个一丝不挂的娼妇。

他是知道Bruce的会馆里有这么一号人物的，红棕色的卷发，经历过那么多情事后还一尘不染的漂亮眼睛，印着可爱雀斑的粉色肌肤，情动时会浑身发烫发红，高潮时会发出大胆且色情的浪叫……最主要的是这个荡妇有性瘾，一天都离不得男人，什么男人都可以，只要是男人就行了。

Newby.Theseus在脑海中一遍又一遍咀嚼着这个名字。

他双臂抱在胸前，慢悠悠地回味着嘴里的红酒，漫不经心地说：“抱歉，我没有和别人抢食的习惯。”

“你们尽情享受吧，我也不想浪费今晚的时间。”说完他又重新把安静等在一旁的情夫楼回怀里，转身离开前他看了眼因为自己的话而阵阵发抖的Newby。

呵，真脏。

没有了这群人的打扰，Theseus觉得夜晚轻松了不少，但他只让年轻漂亮的情夫为他口交了一次，便早早地上了床。说起来，他今晚去操男人的全部兴致都毁在了那个叫Newby的婊子身上，他看了看安静地躺在自己身边的情夫，随口说了句，“Ish，说说最近会馆里的事吧。”

Ish是从东欧逃过来的麻瓜，十八岁，长满雀斑的脸上还带着少年人才有的柔嫩，男孩儿还有一双深邃勾人的蓝眼睛，害羞发呆的神情有些像Theseus的弟弟Newt. 少年的第一次就是被Theseus占有的，Theseus在为Ish开苞的时候脑子里想着的都是为什么当初要给予Newt自由选择的权利，他就应该把他的Artemis关起来，操大他的肚子，操到他服软为止。

Theseus从来没有隐瞒过自己喜欢Newt的事实，在很长一段时间里，他的全部爱恋都押注在那个从不属于他的人身上。

当然，在他心里，爱情是随时可以为了利益而舍弃的。

所以就算是Newt真的死了，他也不会感到后悔和愧疚。

Ish还小，又被他指定不用再去接别的客人，心里也对Theseus存了几分爱慕之情。听见他开口让自己说话，一时间又高兴又害羞，结结巴巴地把最近发生的事情都事无巨细地说了一遍。

Theseus听着没多大反应，他对荡妇们的感情纠葛根本就不感兴趣，纯粹把Ish软软糯糯的音调拿来催眠用，可听见男孩儿提到Newby的时候他还是不禁愣了愣。Theseus问男孩儿：“你说他要离开这里？”

他嘲笑道：“就他那被万人骑的样子想要离开这里？”

Ish说：“是啊，可我们看得出来他这次是下定决心想走了，也不知道为了什么，一个体弱多病的麻瓜能去哪里。”

“他是麻瓜？”Theseus有些诧异。

“恩，Bruce很害怕魔杖……”Ish说到这里咯咯咯地笑了起来，“他以前被巫师们捉弄过，所以不可能接受巫师的。”

“那他准备怎么办？”

“嗯？您说Newby吗？”Ish没料到Theseus会关心这个问题，“Bruce说如果有人能买下他就放他走，毕竟他来者不拒，很多贵族、巫师都会‘慕名而来’，还是很赚钱的。”

Theseus又想到了宴会上Newby对着自己不情不愿的别扭样子，只觉得好笑，反正那个人是不会来求自己的。

第二天清早，整个会馆都还没从昨夜的狂欢中苏醒，Theseus已经穿上秘书带来的干净西服准备离开了。Ish强撑着睡意，非要爬起来把他送出大门，一下楼他们就撞见了正在打扫客厅的Newby。

Newby个子不矮，但他非常瘦，Theseus看了看才发现这还是第一次看见他穿着衣服的样子。

男人似乎没有注意到他们的存在，依然埋头扫着离门口最近的那块地毯。

“Bruce舍不得花钱买家养小精灵，所以每个住在这里的人都要轮流打扫卫生。”Ish悄声在他耳边解释。

Theseus挑挑眉，不作多言，他盯着Newby拿着扫帚离开大门的样子猛地想起一个人，想完了又觉得很可笑。

他告诫自己不要拿心里的宝贝和这种肮脏低级的贱货作比较。

也许是他今天注定和Newby有缘，等他出了Bruce公爵家的大门又撞见了对方。

Newby正在用吃剩下的面包屑喂路边的野猫野狗。

“Newby很喜欢小动物，他如果能见到神奇动物一定很开心吧。听说厅长的弟弟之前是神奇动物学……”Ish在他身旁天真地说着，讲了一半在秘书的提醒下紧张地捂住嘴巴，“啊……对不起，十分抱歉……”

Theseus的眼神还没从Newby身上移开，他在想，需不需要下一条驱逐野猫野狗的全城禁令……他回过神来抬手抚摸Ish的脸颊，在少年印着调皮雀斑的地方落下一个温柔的吻，“嗯，他是个神奇动物学家。”

“他死了。”

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander已经死了。

死在了离开他的那一天。

他在去议会厅的路上突然想起了当时是怎么回答巫师日报的问题的。

“失去爱人和家人的你，是否因为现在获得的成功无人分享而感到寂寞？”

他的答案是——

不会，快乐是属于我自己的，不需要共享。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道说什么，我只能说我写的好爽，感谢杯的修改！（亲一口  
> 下一章是杯写了，快去催她（不是

麻瓜们真正意义上开始惧怕Grindelwald，是因为一直以科技和信息技术为傲的他们发现了一个可怕的事实：这些本来被寄托于解放革命希望的工具开始反过来加压在他们自己身上，俗话说得好，羊毛总归出在羊的身上。

Grindelwald甚至在真理部之下外设立了一个科技部，坐在阴冷且狭小空间里的都是当时麻瓜内里的学术精英们，他们的主要工作就是研究出更多更优秀的工具，以便能更好地去管束那些不听话的，内心仍保持叛逆心理的麻瓜，或者是那些不听话的，骨子里还有“白色血液”的巫师们。

他们其实都知道，这些所谓的电子眼以及身后的电幕不过是表层的存在，只是一个威慑仪式的象征，告诉他们思想执行者几乎无处不在。擅长摄神取念的巫师大多被召集在这个真理部的最高执行圈内。听说为首的是一名拥有玫瑰金一般娟丽秀发的摄神取念师。

他们穿梭在阴影与黑暗当中，冷漠而又淡然的悄听每一个人内心的隐秘与黑暗，倘若有任何一个单词触犯了艳红的说话条例底线，这个可怜的人就会不再存在，就会像是从未出现过一般消失在每个人的跟前，所有人都会装作这个人没有存在过一般。

在大不列颠，这项新的指令推行的非常快，肉眼可见的速度看得到那电幕与大大小小的电子眼成为城市的新宠儿，低阶层的人们正式的进入战战兢兢生活的节奏里，混沌的思维矛盾而又复杂的批判与夸奖着新的社会，新的制度，新的统治人。

不能有过大的情绪波动，也不能在应该愤怒辱骂白巫师的时候保持异常冷静，最好是保持该有的灵性，别人大喊着跺脚的时候你也这么做，别人难过地掉泪的时候你也抽出手帕，与大众格格不入的情绪将会通过电幕传到思想执行者的手里，最后审核完成的同时会被永远地带走。

Andy参加过关于这议案研讨的在议会，就像是蝼蚁一般无法参与肉食者动物的聚会，他们身为麻瓜阶级只能永远坐在边缘角落的地方，在投票的时候作为冰冷的数字随大潮罢了。提起改进或者是批评的意见永远没有他们的分量，只敢静静地等待特权阶级的巫师们提出一个又一个荒诞且可笑的提议。

有的时候那眯着眼睛靠在椅背上的厅长会同意，有的时候只是摆摆手表示否决，大多数时候身为最高阶层的他，看着特权阶层巫师的眼里也是闪烁着不屑与高傲的神情；这就是胜利者的表情，一个至高的精致唯己主义该有的模样。

“我提议，在每一个月设立一个思想肃清日！在这一天，我们每一个人，无论是麻瓜还是巫师，应该保持思想的干净以及对制度的忠诚，主动去学习政府机构下发的资料，一天之内保持肃静以及对Grindelwald的最高敬意。”Andy旁边的名为Josh突然站了起来，他的鲁莽让Andy倍感不安，因为这是麻瓜议员头次有人站出来提出意见，Andy都能感觉到Theseus厅长那冷漠而又危险的眼光直直地射入他们当中。

先不说提案的愚蠢，Andy原本以为身为麻瓜代表的他们，最好的做法就是在议会上保持沉默以追求更大的保全利益，现在这名男子似乎为了关注和特权的青睐直接出卖了人类最为基本的自我思考的权利；议院里一片死寂，大家都在耐心且惶恐地等待着Theseus的发言，那名掌管最高权力的巫师此刻正一手在实木的桌子上敲弹着不成形的节奏。

“哪一个日子呢？”Theseus突然停下了手中的动作，“这个提议很有趣，先生，请回答我的问题。”

“每个月的……每个月的20号。”Josh憋了好久终于将这个禁忌的日子给憋了出来，Andy听到之后紧紧地抓住了手中的钢笔，他低头盯着本子上的字不敢出大呼吸的同时，他也不敢抬头去看在场任何一个人的表情。所有人都是这般，血液似乎从指尖开始凝固成蓝一路往深处蔓延，整个议会被无名的恐惧笼罩。

“你的名字是什么？”旁边的秘书主动将名册递给了这名厅长，Andy想要抬眼再看看这名即将要被抹除存在历史的男子，但是他并没有任何的勇气去这么做；“Josh Williams Smith，好先生，你的提议不错。有更为详细的执行方案吗？在场的先生们，你们对这个提议还有什么其他的意见吗，直接说出来就好了，没有多余的时间陪你们磨磨蹭蹭。”

Theseus享受这种处在利益最高层的高傲之感，思想执行者一直稳稳地站在他的身后淡然地盯着面前黑压压的人群。他知道这条提议肯定没有愚蠢且不乖巧的人会反抗，若是有人有什么小举动，他们全都是落入狼穴的羊群。

名为Josh的麻瓜刚从鬼门关溜了一圈侥幸的回归，其哆嗦着将手里早就准备好的东西慢慢举了起来，秘书的魔杖一动，那份提议稳稳的落在了厅长面前，静候着其翻阅，大家的呼吸都随着书面翻过而反复折叠。

“思想肃清日，但是又为了什么去肃清思想？”Theseus翻了几页之后开始低声笑了起来，“为了白巫师？有趣，你是在怜悯他们吗，Smith先生？”有不少巫师开始轻微地摇起了脑袋，他们叹息着这名愚蠢且年轻的麻瓜议员，虽然现在已经过了这个月的20号，这名刚刚踏入论坛的麻瓜似乎只知道20号是禁忌的日子，却又不清楚这个日子背后深刻而又沉重的含义。

“先生们，你们同意每一个月作为思想肃清日吗？同意就请举起你们的右手。”Theseus将提案合上，放到了一边。现在选择权不再局限于同意与否，其实背后的是生命的重量，他们冒着冷汗猜测着厅长的真实想法，在这个禁忌的日子提出思想肃清是个好主意，但是目的却是为了白巫师那也太过于愚笨。矛盾两头让这群有选择权的人们不知所措，倘若站错了边他们就会跌入万丈深渊，没有任何翻身的机会。

“一共是247人同意，超过了总人数的2/3，议案初审通过。”旁边的秘书低声告诉这名面部没有任何表情的厅长，紧接着将这个最终消息告知了整个会议厅，那些选择了同意的人们不由得松了一口气。但是那一口浑浊的气还没有从大家心尖涌上喉咙，随着一声惨烈的叫喊声，反而倒吸入一口凛冽的冷气。

“提议很好，但是居然对白巫师抱有怜悯心。你才是需要被思想肃清的那个，Smith先生。”坐在高位的男子就好似刚刚什么都没发生一样，将魔杖收回；可怜的Andy看着旁边的同僚痛苦得双眼都翻了白，果然Josh不应该高兴地太早，本来在这个日子上做提议本来就是走独木桥。

随后原本在Theseus身后的巫师有一位直接上前，稳稳地反抓住这一名意识消失的麻瓜，紧接着随着一阵黑影消失在了原地。

他要被抓去思想改造了，改造成一位全新的且没有自我意识的可怜人。

Andy坐在原地冷汗不断往外冒，抬眼草草的看了一眼坐在高位的厅长，脑海里只深刻的印下了其勾起一边嘴角，玩弄权势的得意模样。

这样的人渣，真的会有人喜欢他吗？

他真的有感情与欲望吗？

 

 

Theseus又梦到了死去的Newt，比起弟弟亲身扭头离开他的事实，这名高傲的巫师更加愿意相信弟弟死了。他撑住一边脑袋，躺在整个大不列颠最让人向往的床上，在夜深人静之时却没有任何的睡意，过去的回忆永远成为无法消去的疼痛，如同鬼魅一般环绕在它的身边，在其没有任何防备的时候冷不丁地跳出来咬他一口。

这位坚不可摧，唯利益至上的男人唯一的弱点就是夜晚，他不惧怕躲在阴暗处想要将其拉下高台的卑鄙小人，也不惧怕那匍匐在深林或者是时间裂缝里的神奇动物，他惧怕的是甜蜜而又温情的梦境，惧怕的是梦里在五月暖阳下对着他笑的一脸惺忪的雀斑男孩儿，惧怕的是那一声声带有仰慕且敬佩含义的“哥哥”。

他还记得那下雨天的某个场景，坐在客厅沙发上的弟弟还有一旁带有旅程疲惫感的箱子，那一天这名倒戈的“战争英雄”正要外出跟黑巫师们一起聚会，之前他身前居英国魔法部高位，深知不少运作的情况以及白巫师的人情薄弱利用点，意气风发的男子知道其在黑巫师里发挥的作用会越来越大，而他手中能掌握的权力以及荣誉也会越来越多。

Newt当时就静静地坐在沙发上，他还似一个孩童一般将双膝蜷缩在胸前坐在沙发的一角，显得无助且可怜，Theseus厌恶可却又喜欢这样的Newt，他嫌弃身为胞弟的Newt面对如此美妙的时机选择逃避以及反抗，可却又喜欢乖乖黏在他身边这般乖巧听话的Newt。

他喜欢听话的。

雀斑男子无神的眼睛随意的将注意点抛弃到沙发上任何一个光点，似乎Theseus身上逐渐焕发的荣光无法普及反射到这暗淡的月亮身上，低垂着眼睑，Theseus为他的悲伤感觉到无可救药。

胜利的曙光即将来临，你应该感到开心，Artemis。

Theseus当然知道他在为了什么而独自坐在那里伤神，他又想起了那位伟大的白巫师，Dumbledore，这一颗伟大的星星就要陨落了，乌云覆盖让其不再闪耀只不过是时间的问题罢了。他曾也是Theseus的指导教师，之前他告诫过Theseus切勿在权力荣誉之中迷失最初的自我。

但是Dumbledore却没有想到，对于Theseus而言，金钱荣誉以及权力才是其最为本质的自我。

他走到了Newt的身边，一只手搭在了弟弟瘦弱的肩膀上，内心无奈的叹了口气，等到新的制度建成之后，Theseus一定会对Newt不健康的生活与饮食习惯加以管教；Newt终于注意到了兄长的到来，麻木的男子僵硬地转过脖子，抬起脑袋落入Theseus给他带来的阴影之中，他像是一只主动献祭给神圣的主的羔羊。

Theseus刚刚也梦见了一模一样的场景，Newt也是这样扬起脑袋与他直视。他还记得Newt那双麻木却又淡然的瞳眸，往日如春日解冻泉水一般涌动的瞳眸此刻是一滩没有生机的死水，倒映出Theseus那一张已经扭曲且可笑的面庞，这是一面镜子，Newt的眼睛能拓印出男子内心最肮脏也最为原本的欲望。

Newt没有说话，他只是静静地盯着这位依旧穿着精致的兄长，他看起来似乎要去参加一个盛大的晚会，庆祝胜利的晚会。屋内一片寂静，就像是落入万米深的海洋一般无人干扰，纯澈而又干净的如同琥珀。这只是魔法屏障带来的错觉，事实上外面早已战火纷飞，炮弹落地带来的火花以及魔法绽放带来的刺眼，无辜平民的惨叫声似乎是这场战争交响曲里最为主要的乐器。

愚蠢的猎物将最为脆弱的脖颈完全裸露在外，殊不知残忍的猎手已经将利爪放在了温热的喉咙之上。

Theseus冷着眼想到，但是这却又是Newt信任他的一个可笑标志，这名还在坚持着内心所谓正义的男子依旧深沉的爱着判若两人的兄长。在梦境里，Theseus不知道是记忆的加工亦或是事实本是如此，Newt的脖颈光洁雪白，宛若湖面上的白天鹅一般优雅而又美丽，散发着生命特有的温热，Theseus甚至能看到奔涌着生命血液的血管，青紫色的管条隐埋在肌肤肉体之下。

“Artemis，加入Grindelwald没有任何坏处，我们只是要回了我们应有的权力罢了，也仅此而已罢了。”Theseus的手像是安慰一般抚摸着Newt的肩膀，“我们需要你，我也需要你，Artemis，想下日后的世界，只有我和你，一起享受胜利的美妙，该会是多么的美妙。”他凑到男子的耳边再一次低声劝说道，让这名头颅高抬的男子做出如此低声下气的事情属实不易，可是他却因为情感带来的卑微甘愿在Newt面前暂时放下可笑的尊严。

“不，哥哥，不。”Newt的嘴里似乎只会重复这两个简短的单词，分道扬镳是迟早的事情，他仍旧将微妙的希望寄托在反叛组织上，从天空中落下的雨珠也不是都能顺利的落在地面上，有的早已在半空中蒸发，而Newt觉得自己应该就是那一滴半路中死去的雨滴。

胜利者对Newt保持沉默感觉到不悦，他这种愚笨且不懂时机的模样总让他非常恼怒，身为兄长的他总是想要问问他可爱却又可怜的弟弟的小脑瓜里除了神奇动物之外，还有什么。

Theseus知道，只要他的手稍微转换一个姿势，两手就能死死地扣住Newt的脖颈，加大一点力度，他就能完美地将这只没有任何防备心的夜莺给掐死在黎明分离之前，让Newt最后的乖巧与不言保留在记忆点的美好篇章里。

但是他并没有这么做，他知道这么做其实无异于是在抹杀另外一个脑海内的自我，这位贪婪的男人不仅想要权力和利益，同时他还想要Newt和他一起享受这份特权者的快感。

这就是他追求的利益之一。

“我们需要一位专家，像是你这样的，Artemis，你知道的，日后要重建的制度实在是太多了。”Theseus俯下身，亲了亲Newt的耳朵，想要传递一点可信的安慰度，“我们需要一名专家，有生物常识的特权巫师来制定有关性爱的法律，我们都知道麻瓜还有低等巫师总是喜欢搞些荒淫的事情，超标的人口总让资源不合理的分配，从而导致纷乱与战争。我们应当从源头开始制造一个全新而又完美的世界。”

“跟我一起加入吧，Artemis，我们还会和以前一样生活，只是我们的世界稍微做了那么点改变而已。与其说是改变，我倒愿意把这个美妙的过程叫做还原，还原成最早我们应有的。”他放下了所有的尊严去挽留住一个不可能的人，比起对立或者是逃避，其实他更厌恶的是Newt抓着箱子远远地逃离，一次又一次，不厌其烦的逃离令他感觉到恼怒与烦躁，就像是一位不知死活的虫子尝试着触碰高压线一般。

Theseus双手怀抱著Newt，他将脑袋埋在弟弟的脖颈上，Newt身上散发着淡淡的肥皂气味，干净且出身高贵的Newt让Theseus感觉到一阵胜利的喜悦，他们果真是新制度下最好的一对，男子微微闭上眼睛享受着暂时的宁静。

直到Newt将手放在了Theseus搭在胸前的手上，他的手很冷，不知道是错觉还是什么，男子总觉得下一秒这位心爱的人就会变得透明，消失在其面前。

Theseus在梦里总是想要去反抓住弟弟的手，尝试着用自己温热的手心去温暖他，或者一个用力的拥抱，但是他怎么做都没法从Newt的手心下抽出手；Newt的那双冰冷的手宛若死去之人，就像是六尺之下坟墓里静静躺着的纯粹灵魂，在睡梦里，在每一次回忆里狠狠地抓住Theseus那鲜活跳动的心脏。

他再一次扭过头看着Theseus，依旧什么都没有说，唯一做的事情就是带着浅笑摇了摇脑袋，Newt的眼睛里闪烁着的光彩却是Theseus无法看透的冗杂情绪，似乎是在嘲笑，又似乎在可怜，但是更多的是惋惜的错爱，但是这就是一个无声的拒绝。

愤怒的特权男子当时只明白那又是一个愚蠢的否决，一个无情的否认表态。

日后读懂其他冗杂的情愫似乎也太迟了，不过也没有任何损失。Theseus想到。

后面发生了什么Theseus已经不记得了，他似乎能想起的就是Newt淋着大雨离开他的模样，更抽象的场景就是Newt的那双眼睛，那双干净而又纯澈的眼睛在一个幽闭且黑暗的房间里不断地下沉，漩涡的深渊是Theseus无法伸臂触及的深度，他越是想要去抓住Newt，发现他反方向掉落的更快。

Theseus点燃一根香烟，慢慢地吐出烟圈。他喜欢麻瓜的香烟，在呼吸之中看着烟雾的排出，就好像看见了为他那仅存的不悦而设计出的宣泄口。

他望着白色的烟雾荡悠在温暖的空气中，他似乎明白了那吞掉Newt的深渊到底是什么危险的存在，肮脏的娼妓，患有性瘾的狗，离不开男人阴茎的贱人。

接着回忆，梦里出现的所有一切想法都是Theseus内心最为真实的做法，也是没有付出实践的想法。男子总是后悔为什么当时会心软，不仅没有这么做，并且还给了Newt选择的余地和空闲。

作为他的所有品——Theseus认为Newt是他的宝贵物品，Newt应当待在他的身边，一起笑着迎来新的世界。

身为最高等的上位者Theseus，其实他的思想比死胡同巷子里的污水还要不堪，背负着乱伦和悖论的他本应是思想罪的头号，但是正是多亏了特权——Theseus将烟掐灭——他才没有任何理由背负上思想罪这种有趣的罪名。

在刚才的梦里，Theseus没有让Newt如此轻易地提起箱子离开自己的视线，逃脱出阴影管教的范围内，他掐住了Newt的脖颈让他顺着重力的使然，狼狈而又尴尬地倒在沙发上，就像是一濒死的母鹿没有丝毫反抗的机会，他不太记得梦里的弟弟是否哭了，那双冷绿色的瞳眸里是否落出滚烫的眼泪。

唯一能记得的就是，Newt是乖巧的。

紧接着Theseus脱去了Newt的裤子，动用了小小的魔法，但是并没有做好完全的润滑工作——Theseus需要给这个不知天高地厚的家伙一点教训——就扶住Newt细瘦的腰肢进去了。男子发出一声痛楚的叫唤，被如此粗鲁的对待令Newt感觉到真实，他骨节分明的手抓住了身下的沙发垫子，让其扭曲变了形；因为突如其来地进入，阴茎半勃，难受地卡在内裤的边缘让他感觉到摩擦的煎熬。

在梦里，Theseus抓住Newt修长的腿，让其熟练地缠绕在腰上，带有某种沉醉的心理因素缓慢的抚摸着流淌的线条，感受着年幼者才有的青春活力，还有那种不屈的愚笨倔强，最终让他丢失宝贵生命的偏执。

他每一次深入都准确无误地擦过Newt的敏感点，在战争还没爆发前，在所有一切都变得无法挽回之前，在两人还没丢失惺惺相惜之前，他们早已学会了如何在对方的身体索取自身最需要也是最为本能的原始快感。

Theseus还是心软了，他还是用够了润滑剂，让Newt没有那么疼痛且更好地沉浸在这疯狂的快感里。

如今独自一人躺在床上的上位者似乎明白梦境只是内心想法的一种外在体现——他现在莫名的十分想念“死去”的Artemis，但是却又烦躁地不想去承认。

Newt很快因为Theseus而哭了出来，Theseus不知道在梦里自己是什么时候将男子翻了个身，让其面对着自己，似乎还能记得Newt因为情欲而沾染上潮红的面颊，深红的脖颈还有起伏的胸膛，躺泪的雀斑，细丝头发因泪水而粘在面上，Newt抽泣着鼻子一声没有一声闷闷的叫唤着，听起来如同一只乖巧的宠物一般黏腻却又怜爱。

他最后似乎是亲了Newt，这种缠绵没有任何复杂情愫的亲吻已经消失很久了，在最早的时候他们总是喜欢在没人注意到的场合下，总是悄悄地分享着雀跃的亲吻，可却在权力和利益面前，这种最为纯粹的亲吻变成了某种博弈，某一种主权的宣誓。

Theseus不明白Newt为什么不愿意跟他一起，不愿意跟他身居在高位，若是他们成功了，一起分享胜利果实的美丽是一件多么梦幻且美好的事情。他带有点力度吮吸着男子的下嘴唇，让其吃痛地抓住Theseus梳理整齐的头发，这个年轻的男子什么都不懂，说是不在乎权力和名誉，其实只是愚笨，Theseus为了利益和两人日后的生活背负了多少无须有的罪名。

梦里的Newt是多么地真实又是多么地乖巧，从他的嘴里除了因为欢愉带来的喘息尖叫之外什么都没有，他没有无声的反抗，更没有推开他，然后撑着黑色的伞提着箱子，一步又一步的迈出Theseus的生活范围之外，如同石沉大海一般没有任何涟漪。

他紧紧搂住Theseus的脖颈，那种熟悉而又陌生的触感似乎还挂在Theseus的脖子上，怅然的男子摸了摸空无一物的脖颈只感觉到空落落的好笑。但是，无论怎么变化，Newt的眼睛永远是描绘出忧郁的绿色，就是那一双无声控诉着Theseus的下沉的眼睛，反反复复地折磨着Theseus所有的一切。

最后他也不知道这个梦是怎么结束的，也不记得自己是什么时候突然醒来，Theseus只记得胯下一片黏腻和手心冷汗的触感，扭头望着空余到可怕的床位，这里原本应该在完美的计划中是有一个人躺着。

不过现在也没有任何关系，缺少了Newt他一样过得快乐，该要找的乐子都不会缺少，无论是Ish还是其他的男人，想要攀上橄榄枝和爬上他的床的人多得是。

Theseus低低地笑了起来，他从来都不需要Newt，也不需要除了利益之外的事情。世界上长得像Newt的男妓多得是，他也没有任何必要去为了过往萧条的记忆感觉到难堪。如果他想的话，运用科技和魔法，他依旧能将其中任何一名男子转变成Newt的模样。

但是没有任何的必要，Newt早已不在Theseus的利益链条上了。

过了许久，昏黑的房间里再一次跳跃着亮红色的光点，这名上位者依旧无法入眠，但是他却又不想去打扰别人，静静的独自坐在黑暗中，让思维漫无目的的飘散到任何一个可能的角落扎根。

兴许回忆起了家门口那一棵樱桃树，兴许回忆起第一只猫头鹰，兴许回忆起魔杖的奇妙触感，兴许回忆起了家庭聚会上摇曳缤纷的烛火，兴许回忆起毕业时候的那份不舍以及喜悦……

所有的一切他都尽力去回避那名远走生死不明的男子，但是无论怎么做，那个脸上有雀斑的红发男孩都在那里露出天真而又可爱的笑容，用那双漂亮的眼睛温柔地盯着他。

突然想到了Ish告诉他的那名男妓，他深深地吸了口烟，先不说这名胆大的家伙怎么会有胆量从其肮脏的嘴里说出Artemis的经历，他还是很在意那趴在地上，带着项圈，屁股里含着一个按摩棒爽得不断喘息可又偏执扭过脑袋不愿意面对他的性奴，还有那个对野猫野狗有异样关怀的骚货，还有那提着扫帚看也不看他们背对着离开的贱人。

Newby.

他不会认错的，那双忧郁的眼睛。

闭上双眼，他总是会想到第一次拿到魔法扫帚在他旁边高兴地笑着的Artemis，还有那对神奇动物莫名关怀的Artemis，还有往日只对他露出因为性爱而失神模样的Artemis……所有的一切都是如此高度的重合，还有那个如同魔咒一般的名字。

Theseus感觉到一阵恶心涌上头来，眯起眼睛再次吸了口烟，在白日里不愿意面对的事实终究会在晚上强逼着你去面对，他被呛住了，开始轻微的咳嗽，可是怎么也收不回，最后演变成了剧烈的咳嗽，让他几乎喘不过气来。

他不敢去比对，可却又如此地相似，那个事实赤裸地摆在那里，血淋淋的朝着Theseus微笑，他似乎透过其看到了Newt那双眼睛，那双嘲笑着他的眼睛，那双不断下沉的忧郁眼睛。

Theseus手中夹着的昂贵的烟支将精致的布料烫出了一个偌大的洞，如同无法弥补的黑暗。

但是他压根就不在乎，反正总会有新的更好的等待着他。


End file.
